The present invention relates generally to natural language queries and in particular to scoring the results of querying hierarchical data based on a natural language label.
Multidimensional hierarchical data sets such as OnLine Analytical Processing (OLAP) cubes have become widely used and increasingly detailed. Simultaneously, interactive natural language search systems such as Apple® Siri®, Google® Now™, and Microsoft® Cortana™ have become increasingly sophisticated and useful for querying a variety of different data sources. The invention relates to the application of interactive natural language search systems to querying multidimensional hierarchical data sets.